Failures of Enamored Cat
by LeafyDream
Summary: Morgana made it no secret that he was infatuated with Lady Ann. There were few things he wanted more than to ask her out on a date, to have a romantic afternoon or evening with her. This is a chronicle of his many failures, and his sole victory.


**Failures of an Enamored Cat**

The group stood in Mementos, examining their surroundings as they waited for Futaba to get acclimated. This was her first time venturing into the surreal environment, and Ren was doing his best to comfort her.

As the others did their own thing, Morgana's blue eyes fell on Ann. He gulped as he stared at her talking to Ryuji She was, as always, an absolutely gorgeous woman that made his heart race. Once again, he felt that familiar stirring in his chest.

He took a small step towards Ann, his eyes bouncing up and down her body, when suddenly Futaba called out to the others.

"Alright! I think I'm ready!"

"Good. Morgana?" Ren looked at the small black cat, who frowned in response. He let out a quiet sigh, before nodding his head.

"Morgana transform," he mumbled, turning into his car form.

One by one, the Phantom Thieves got inside, and Makoto took the driver's seat with Ren sitting in the shotgun. The others piled into the back, and the car drove off.

The drive was uneventful. The group talked amongst themselves as Morgana found himself trying to work up the courage to speak to Lady Ann. Eventually, the car drove onto a new level of Mementos, and Morgana asked for a break.

"H-hey, hold on a second." Makoto moved her foot from the gas and raised her brow. "I need to say something real quick."

"What's wrong, Morgana?" Ren asked.

"N-nothing. Nothing's wrong, I just… I need to get this off my chest," the car sighed. "I want to, no, I need to tell Lady Ann something."

The group could hear Morgana gulping down spit, a sound that made all of them more confused then they'd like to admit, before the cat-car continued. "Lady Ann, I think you're… you're really, really, really, really… um, you're really, really…" Morgana groaned, unable to properly find the words that described how he felt.

"You're just really, really-"

"Oh, get on with it!" Ryuji groaned.

"Hey, how about you shut up, you stupid monkey?!"

"How about you shut up?!"

"How about you?!"

"How about you?!"

"This is what I left my room for?" Futaba sighed, rolling her eyes.

Somewhere in the distance, rattling chains were heard.

"Uh, guys?" Ren looked out the window, an unease feeling building in his gut.

"Hold on, Joker. I got this. How about you?!" Ryuji scowled.

"How about you?!"

"Guys!"

"What?!" Morgan and Ryuji shouted at Ren, glaring at him, before the car was suddenly lifted off of the ground.

The Phantom Thieves gasped and screamed as the car was shook violently side to side. Ren saw a large figure outside the car, holding them up with large, gangly arms. A single, bloodshot eye stared back at him.

"Oh. Crap," Ryuji cursed.

* * *

The battle with the Reaper was intense. Explosions filled the air as the monster tried to destroy the group. They fought back with everything they had, but it was an uphill battle.

Makoto ran forward, slamming her fist into the monster's head, knocking it back. Ren followed up, running behind her and firing several shots into the monster's head. It roared in response, firing back at Ren, but Makoto tackled him to the ground.

"You okay?"

He opened his eyes, groaning as he felt Makoto pinning him down. The usual calm and collected thief was blushing as he felt her breasts pushed against his chest, and her face so close to his. "Y-yeah," he replied, nodding his head. Makoto blinked, before her own cheeks turned red.

"Look out!" Morgana screamed. The Reaper fired at the other Phantom Thieves, who dodged as quickly as they could.

Yusuke unleashed a cold blast of ice, freezing the barrel of each gun, and stopping them from firing. The Reaper roared in anger, before tossing the guns and reaching down to pick up two prisoners: Morgana and Ryuji. It squeezed them in its large, massive hands as both struggled to stay alive.

"Crap, crap, crap! Captain Kidd!"

"Zorro!"

The two Personas appeared to aid their other halves, attacking the Reaper with cannons and slashes. The Reaper growled at the attacks, before flinging both Ryuji and Morgana away. It tossed them like trash, sending both falling to the ground.

"Ahhh! Oof!" Yusuke caught Morgana in the air, rescuing the small cat as Ryuji crashed into Ann. "Ow… Huh? Lady Ann!" The cat's eyes widened as he saw her laying on the ground, only to narrow into a sharp, infuriated glare. "Ryuji! YOU DUMB STUPID MONKEY-BRAINED-"

"Ugh… Why's everyone yelling…?" Ryuji was thankful he had landed on something so soft. He placed his hand on the ground and lifted himself up, only to gawk as he saw Ann's red face glaring at him. He glanced down, and he found out that her breasts were the soft cushions that had saved his life. And his hand was on her breast, pushing down on it. "Oh."

"Get the hell off of me, you idiot!" Ann screeched, smacking her fists against Ryuji. By the time she reached for her gun, Ryuji jumped off of her and was making a run for it.

Futaba blinked, looking around the area as the Reaper charged at her. Yusuke was trying to hold onto and calm down Morgana, Makoto and Ren were making googly-eyes at one another, an Ann was currently trying to shoot Ryuji. The young woman groaned, turning and running from the Reaper. It quickly gave chase.

"Am I the only one concerned about the giant gun-toting monster?!"

* * *

After the Phantom Thieves had escaped with their lives, Morgana had transformed back into a car and the group was driving towards the entrance, hoping to leave this incident behind them.

"That was… bad," Ren commented. "Everyone alive?" Several groans answered him. "Okay, good enough. Morgana, take us home."

"Mmhm…"

"I think I'm dead," Ryuji groaned.

"Good," Ann huffed.

"Morgana, what were you trying to say earlier?" Makoto asked as she drove the car.

"Oh! Um… W-well, I was… The thing is, I…" The cat-car groaned in annoyance, suddenly unsure of himself. He tripped over his own words as he struggled with what to say. "I… That is, um… Well, you see, the thing is, I was hoping to ask-"

"And I get more ass than a toilet sea-"

"Futaba!" Makoto glared at the orange-haired girl. She had leaned over from the back and turned a dial on Morgana's dashboard, turning on the radio and causing a rapper's voice to replace the cat's.

"Whoa, we actually get radio down here? Cool. Retro, but cool," the hacker commented. Makoto glared at the young girl, who pouted in response. "Hey, I'm the one who got us out of there! I just want a reward for my hard work! We got like no exp points from that fight…"

"I mean, we can give her one song," Ren argued. "She did save our lives."

"See? The Team Dad says I can! Come on, Team Mom, I just want to listen to the radio," Futaba pouted.

"T-Team Mom? I'm not that much older than you, you know," the brunette frowned, glaring at Futaba and Ren, who was snickering at the comment.

"I know! I was just commenting on how awesome and motherly you are," the hacker explained with an innocent pout and wide, puppy dog eyes.

"Ooh, she's good," Ren commented quietly.

The puppy dog eyes were strong, indeed, and Makoto found herself crumbling under the adorable display. "Fine. One song, but it can't be rap music. That will rot your mind. It's too violent, and too adult for you to listen to."

"Aww, come on!"

"It glorifies crime and violence."

"Kind of hypocritical of you, Makoto, considering your love of crime thriller movies," Ren commented. Futaba flashed him a thankful smile as the Team Mom gawked, her cheeks turning red.

"T-that's nothing like this! T-those are movies with well-crafted stories, and three dimensional characters! I'm talking about just violent, aggressive music. I don't want that stuff to corrupt Futaba's mind."

"My mind can't be corrupted. I've been on the internet," Futaba argued.

"Yeah, plus some rap music has really creative and stylish beats to it. It clearly takes hard work," Ren argued.

"I've found some rap to be akin to poetry, simply with repetitive choruses and music in the background," Yusuke added, poking his head into the conversation.

"See? Even Inari agrees!"

The young teens continued to have their debate, and somewhere in the midst of the topic, they forgot to turn the radio back to Morgana, leaving the cat-car silently fuming as the Phantom Thieves discussed the ramifications of rap music on young minds.

* * *

So the plan to ask Lady Ann out on a date was a bust. What was the alternative? Easy. Bring the date to Ann.

Morgana enacted the plan about a month after the whole Reaper debacle. It was easy to steal Ren's phone for a few minutes while the boy worked on coffee downstairs, and chatted up his newly acquired girlfriend, Makoto.

Morgana ignored the many texts the couple shared, and went straight to Ann. He smacked his paws against the screen, and hit 'send' without a moment of hesitation. He was beaming with pride, trying to hype himself up for the inevitable date, before seeing Ann's reply.

'What?' Ann had typed.

The cat tilted his head in confusion, before he tried rereading his previous message. It didn't take him long for him to figure out just what had gone wrong.

'Bhjewyf ladiy ADnn;! Meetmer atuasg elb;!' Smartphones were not made for cat paws…

"That's okay," Morgana told himself. "Speech to text! Go!" He smacked the small button in the corner of the app, before speaking into it. "Lady Ann, it's Morgana, um, obviously, but I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and have lunch with me! What do you say?"

He finished the message, and sent it. A few moments later, Ann replied back. 'Ren, why did you send me a clip of cats meowing? Were you trying to record Morgana or something?'

Morgana felt his eye twitch. Apparently the Phantom Thieves' ability to understand him was limited by the fact that phones recorded him as meowing. The cat hung his head low in quiet acceptance of his defeat, sighing.

* * *

After asking Ren to type the message for him, Morgana beamed eagerly. The feline waited in the cafe, standing on a table with a small tray of sushi on one side of him, and chopsticks on the other side.

The cat grinned as he saw the door open, and Lady Ann stepped inside. She smiled at Morgana, waving at him.

"Hey, Mona. What's up? You needed to talk to me?"

"Oh, I just wanted to have lunch with you, Lady Ann. I bought us some sushi for us to share!" He motioned to the tray, proudly.

"Wait, you bought this?"

"Yep!"

"How…?"

"I searched for a lot of pocket change. It's easy for a master thief like me," the cat burglar proudly confessed. "Have some, have some! You'll love it, I bet!" The fact that he had Ren buy it from the local gas station was best left unsaid…

"Well, alright," Ann nodded. She smiled, reaching down to pet the feline's furry head. "It's really sweet of you to do this for me. Thanks, Mona. You're a good cat."

"Heh, thank yo-I'm not a cat," he hissed, frowning as Ann giggled. He blushed, unable to stay mad at her. Instead, he watched as she took the chopsticks and reached onto the tray, taking a roll of sushi to her lips. She bit into it, chewing it and swallowing it down. "Mmm, not bad."

"Have some more!" Morgana urged.

Ann laughed, about to sit down, only to stop. She touched her stomach, a low groan slipping from her mouth. "W-what…?"

"L-Lady Ann? Are you okay?"

"B-bathroom!" The blonde screamed, running past Morgana and to the cafe's bathroom. As she ran in, the door opened and Makoto and Ren walked in, hands linked together.

"Hey, Mona. We saw Ann walking in. How's the date?" the young man inquired, a teasing smile on his lips, before he and Makoto froze. They heard loud groaning coming from the bathroom. "What… is that?"

"L-Lady Ann! I think she's allergic to fish!" Morgana cried.

"I doubt she's allergic to fish," Makoto commented. She walked closer to the table and she placed a finger on the sushi, feeling it with a curious look in her eyes. "It's warm… Morgana, how long has this sushi been out?"

"Huh? I didn't want it too cold for Lady Ann, so I've been letting it warm up for the last couple of hours."

"Food safety code dictates that any sushi left out in room temperature for two hours is inadvisable to eat," Makoto explained, as if reading a book.

"So she has food poisoning?" Ren thought aloud. The three heard loud, vile sounds from the bathroom, and the Phantom Thieves all cringed. "Oh, she definitely has food poisoning…"

Morgana cursed the heavens, palming his face in his paw.

* * *

Sae's Palace was easily Morgana's first pick for where he should ask Lady Ann out. Mostly because it was his only option before the Phantom Thieves were forced to retire, but still, it was an exciting, and cool looking place! She'd accept his offer without a doubt, and they'd finally live happily ever after forever.

No, Morgana had never heard the warning about 'counting your chicks before they hatch.'

Akechi and Ren led the group through the bustling casino, and Morgana dashed forward so he and Lady Ann were standing side by side.

"Ahem. Lady Ann? I wanted to ask you something."

"Huh? Sure, Morgana. What is it?" The beautiful blonde questioned, slowing her pace down so the cat could keep up better,

"I was… I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?" Ann stopped, and Morgana did too. The young woman was shocked, eyes wide and Morgana wondered if he had somehow offended her. He gulped down spit and a couple of hairballs, poking the girl's leg. "L-Lady Ann?"

"Oh. My. Gosh! Yes!" Ann picked Morgana up and embraced the black cat in her arms. She kissed his cheek, jumping up and down as she screamed. "I would love to go out on a date with you! This is a dream come true!"

"R-really?

"Yeah! I love you, Morgana!" Ann kissed Morgana's furry cheek, before pressing the small cat-person's head into her chest.

The blue-eyed thief couldn't believe it. It worked! He had a date with Lady Ann! He couldn't contain his joy as he called out to the others, pushing himself free from his Marshmallow Hell.

"Guys! Guys! Lady Ann and I are going together! Did you hear her?!"

"That's great, Morgana!" Ren smiled. "Isn't that great, Ryuji and other people?"

"Oook, ook!" Ryuji walked by on all fours, walking around like a hairless ape. "Eek!"

"That's right, Ryu-wait. What?" Morgana blinked, staring in confusion as Ryuji ate fleas out of his hair. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Well, take my hat and bake it batter," Yusuke chuckled, tipping the rim of his hat as he looked at Morgana. He had a thick, Southern accent as he complimented the cat. "Never thought I'd see the day, but you did it, Mona. Guess it really is high noon somewhere in the world."

Futaba squawked, before flapping her wings and flying away from the group. She dropped an egg on Akechi, letting it go splat against his face.

"I deserve this!" The brunette laughed.

"Tomatoes!" Haru shouted, before turning into a giant version of said vegetable.

"Ahh! Killer tomato!" Makoto warned, taking out a shiv and stabbing the large tomato.

Morgana could only stare at the chaos before him. Yusuke was spinning his rifle on one hand as Ren joined Makoto in killing the giant tomato that was Haru. Futaba was perched inside a bird cage as Ryuji licked the egg from Akechi's face.

"What… what the hell is going on?" The cat shook his head wildly, trying to shake his confusion off. This couldn't be happening. It just cou-

The cat jolted awake as someone slapped him across his face. Morgana groaned in pain, rubbing his cheek as he looked around. Yusuke esd crouched in front of him, nodding in approval.

"Ah, good." The artist turned to the others, waving them over. "Everyone, I woke Morgana up from that Shadow's attack. He's awake."

"W-what?"

"You were put to sleep by a Shadow. Thankfully, we defeated it." Yusuke explained.

"Are you okay, Mona-chan?" Haru asked.

Morgana's eye twitched again as the small cat stood in the center of attention. The other Phantom Thieves asked him if he was okay, or teased him about his cat nap, but all the small thief could think about was his dream.

He groaned, smacking himself in the face.

* * *

Time and time again, the cat had had his chance stolen away by random chance and dumb luck. Did it bother him?

No!

Maybe.

Only a little. Anyways, this time would be different. This time he wasn't going to stop until he asked Ann out on a date.

Morgana opened his mouth, the fair lady's name on his tongue, but before he could utter out her name, a voice called out to the group. And Morgana's mind, under all the weight of his past failures, in one crucial moment, snapped.

"Long time no see." Akechi landed behind the group, before approaching them. "I'm impressed you mentioned to dec-" A loud car horn caused Akechi to blink, before his eyes widened and he froze like a deer in headlights. "Wait, what the fuc-?!"

Morgana, as a car, ran into Akechi. Akechi became like a bumper sticker as the two drove into the metal wall of the ship, shattering through it like a cannonball, before they both fell into the ocean. All the while, the other Phantom Thieves swore they heard the traitor screaming, but it was drowned out by the car's horn, and Morgana wild cackling.

"Should… should we do something?" Ryuji asked.

"I'll get my fishing rod," Ren sighed, massaging his forehead.

* * *

Morgana sighed in contentment as he laid on a table at Cafe Leblanc. The group had defeated Shido, and were in the midst of celebration. Ren had given the small cat a tray of various sushi meals, and the cat burglar had gorged himself on all of it.

Now he rubbed his big belly, laying on the table with a smile. He looked at his friends, watching as Ann and Ryuji stood next to one another. The cat almost got up to talk to the two, but he stopped.

He thought about Ryuji, and how the stupid blond had almost died to save the Phantom Thieves…

Morgana hated to admit it, but that was pretty cool… Pretty heroic, honestly.

Ann laughed at a joke Ryuji made, and Morgana pouted. The beautiful woman was blushing, and so was Ryuji. A thought came to his mind, and he wondered if it could be true. Could these two become…?

No…

Maybe?

Morgana took a deep breath, and sighed. He rolled on his back, and he got up on all fours. If that thought was true, then maybe he shouldn't bother Lady Ann for a while. Give her and Ryuji the chance to work things out on their own… If a month went by and nothing happened, then he'd try to ask the Lady Ann out again…

The cat began to walk away, when a voice called out to him. "Hey, Morgana!" He turned to find Ann and Ryuji walking towards him, big smiles on their face. "You wanna come with us to the Wilton Buffet tomorrow? Everyone else has a thing going on, so it'd just be the three of us."

"You should totally come, Mona! We'll make it a menage threesome!" Ryuji grinned, before he was smacked by Ann.

"That is so not how you say that," she grumbled.

Morgana stared at the two, his blue eyes blinking as he watched the two. He almost expected the wool to be pulled out from under his feet.

"Y-you mean it? I can go out with you?"

"Yeah! We'd love your company," Ann beamed.

"Totally, man!"

Despite his defeated acceptance that there was something more between Ann and Ryuji, Morgana grinned. He nodded his head, and ran to the two, hopping into the girl's arm. She caught the cat, and hugged him as he nodded and purred.

"I'd love to! Let's go! Let's go right now!"

"Calm down, Mona," the girl laughed. "We'll go together tomorrow. Promise."

 _Together…_ There was just something about that word that made the feline melt with joyful warmth.

 **END**

This story was made thanks to a Patron on Pat-reon! Consider supporting me on there to help decide future stories! Hope you enjoyed the story, stay safe, and know that you are loved!


End file.
